Empire High Last Year and The Future After
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: This starts in the cast's last year of school (18 years old some 19 years old), but they get another new student who knows both Cha Eun-Sang and Yoon Chan-Young. She is in the second social status group "Stock Inheritance Group", her father owns Amorepacific and her mother is a housewife. How will this new girl fair in Empire High?
1. OC Character Information

Character Information

Summary: This starts in the cast's last year of school (18 years old), but they get another new student who knows both Cha Eun-Sang and Yoon Chan-Young. She is in the second social status group "Stock Inheritance Group", her father owns Amorepacific and her mother is a housewife.

Name: Kyung Lori

Eyes: Blue (she wears glasses for far vision or contacts during sports)

Hair: Blonde (ash blonde)

Body: Heart shaped face, pale skin, hourglass figure but not too skinny more healthy skinny, long legs. 32d breasts.

Height: 170cm or 5'7ft

Weight: 56.7kg

Age: 19

Clothes: usually wears black or dark purple jeans, off the shoulder tops, baggy sweaters and Adidas high-top shoes or Adidas wedge heels. She wears a necklace all the time with a engagement ring on it hidden under her shirt.

School uniform: Empire High Girls Uniform, knee high black socks, black knee high wedge heels, skull earrings and her hair is pulled into either high ponytail, high bun, high messy bun or left down.

Sports/Exercises: Softball, Baseball, Bowling, Track and Field, Yoga, Materiel Arts and Meditation.

Things she hates most: Bratty people, people who think they are better than anyone else, people who mess with people in middle and lower class.

More info on Lori: When she wants to rebel against her parents or grandparents she wear leather outfits or slightly inappropriate clothes. Lori works part-time at her father's company, she works as a cosmetic model and a brand tester (which is someone who tests out new cosmetics). She also works part time at Bean Pole company and E-Land company as a model. Lori also has three tattoos, 1. Left shoulder tattoo, 2. Right wrist tattoo and 3 left ankle.


	2. Uniform and other stuff with websites

During the course of the fanfic, I will be putting in websites for certain outfits she's wearing that way everyone has an idea of what she's wearing.

Here is Kyung Lori's Uniform:

Uniform: /i/jrPete

Shoes: pin/535295105680589079/

Socks:

Nails: . #.U1vuej9OWP8

Earrings:

ext/shop/product_view/sweetiecaketopper/4753217/Dia_De_Los_Muertos_Skull_Earrings_00252_Ceramic_Sugar_Skull_Jewelry/Jewelry/Earrings/Other

Bracelet:

.eu/pandora-bracelet/colorful%C2%A0pandora%C2%A0bracelet%C2%A0charms%C2%A0beads%C2%A0grape%C2%

Ring:

/blue-sapphire-engagement-rings/diamond-blue-sapphire-engagement-rings/

Bag:

.

Wallet: fourever_funky_hello_kitty_camera/thing?id=61393329

Case for phone: .

Phone: .

Ipod: apple-ipod-touch-4th-and-5th-gen-vs-samsung-galaxy-player-3-6/ipod-touch-g4-800x600/

Ipod case: /details/iPod-Touch-4-3D-Animal-Silicone-Case-Cute-Flying-Honey-Bee-Shaped-Purple-T4-111K/

Headphones: /monster_beats_studio_purple

Purse: /products/fox-wolf-shaped-animal-themed-cross-body-shoulder-bag-for-women

Pencil case: /en/kawaii/p10636_

Binders: (same style but different colors for each class)

Capacity-3-Inch-Zipper-Binder-D-146-BLK/dp/B007SQZHKW

Glasses: designer%20glasses/tiffany%20%26%20co/tiffany%20%26%20co%20tf%202044b/tiffany%20%26%20co%20tf2044b%208001%20black/

Tattoo 1: cherry-blossom-tattoo-design-on-shoulder/

Tattoo 2: pin/290622982175614048/

Tattoo 3: heart-tattoos-on-ankle-for-women/

First day bento lunch: 2010/06/11/how-to-pack-a-bento-1/

Lunch bag: .

Car: /tag/expensive/


	3. Chapter 1

First day of the last year of high school!

Cha Eun-Sang walked the familiar pathway up to Empire school, she stopped and looked up at the building that she was going to attend for the year. It brought back memories of good and bad but she was happy to be able to study at such an school.

"Cha Eun-Sang!"

Eun-Sang turned toward the voice that called her and her eyes widened in surprise, there walking towards her was none other than Kyung Lori a really good friend from when they were young. She waited till Lori was in front of her before giving her a hug.

"Lori-unnie! What are you doing here?" Eun-Sang asked still shocked at seeing her there.

"Well, I just came back from studying abroad for 3 years and wanted to finish my schooling here in Korea. So I asked my parents transferred me her but the big surprise is that your here! What are you doing here? " Lori said/asked while smiling, they both started to walk arm in arm towards the building once more.

"Well I got an welfare scholarship to here, this will be my second year here" Eun-Sang said as they entered the school, she noticed people staring at them with surprised looks and some jealously from the girls.

"Ahhh, cool. Well I'm happy your here at least I know someone, I sometimes can't stand rich people even if I am one. They always think they are better than other people." Lori said frowning, she looked up to see people staring at them. She glared and they all turned away.

"Me too, but Yoon Chan-Young is here too. He's also a welfare student like me. He's got himself a girlfriend too, her name is Lee Bo-Na." Eun-Sang said as they reached her locker, she smiled when she noticed that Lori's locker was right next to hers.

"Really? Awesome! I know Bo-Na, she and I played together as kids and we always kept in contact after I went abroad." Lori said while placing her school books and other stuff in her locker, she only took one binder and her pencil case out. Eun-Sang did the same, they both shut their lockers and turned to find Kim Tan, Yoon Chan-Young and Lee Bo-Na walking towards them.

"Lee Bo-Na!" Lori shouted before giving the startled Bo-Na a hug, when she pulled away Bo-Na's eyes widened at who was in front of her. Bo-Na smiled a big smile before giving Lori a bigger hug.

"Kyung Lori! Oh My God! When did you get back? You should have called or texted me when you got back!" Bo-Na said/pouted while holding Lori's arm, Bo-Na turned to Chan-Young and pulled him closer to introduce them to each other but before she could Chan-Young spoke.

"Kyung Lori? Long time no see" Chan-Young said smiling at Lori who smiled back, Bo-Na was looking back and forth between the two before Loir spoke.

"Chan-Young, Eun-Sang and I grew up together, I would go to Eun-Sang if I was ever sad or lonely." Lori said smiling when Bo-Na nodded. Lori crooked her head to the side when she saw Yoo Rachel and Choi Young-Do walking towards them, Bo-Na tried to usher the two of them away before the two made it over but it was too late.

"If it isn't Kyung Lori, finally returned from abroad?" Yoo Rachel said sneering at Lori. Lori turned towards Rachel and smirked at her.

"Yeah it is. What scared that I'm back Rachel?" Lori said with her smirk still in place, out of the corner of her eye she saw Young-Do staring at her.

"Humph, whatever. I'm not scared of you" Rachel said before walking past them, with Young-Do stopping beside Lori. Lori looked up at him with a curious expression but smiled when he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Everyone around them was shocked. Young-Do walked away from the crowed and towards his classroom.

"Lori?! What, what was that?!" Bo-Na squeaked shocked at what just happened, Lori turned towards the others and smiled.

"My parents and Young-Do's father put us into an arranged marriage about 3 months ago and we've only communicated via text or phone calls, and only about 2 weeks ago did we meet for the first time" Lori said smiling at them, she shrugged knowing there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Really? But he's so so...rude!" Bo-na said frowning, Lori just smiled readjusting her binder and pencil case in her arms before she spoke.

"Yes, I know but I'm hoping I can mellow him out a bit." Lori said as they all made their way to class. When they reached the class Lori stayed in the front of the classroom and when the teacher finally introduced her, she went and sat in the back behind between Young-Do and Kim Tan. She opened her book to the right page and waited for the lesson to start.

As the morning went on classes blended together till the bell for lunch sounded, the group made their way to their lockers to put away their books before heading to the cafeteria. As they all found a spot that they were Lori sat down while the others went to get their food, as Lori opened her bento lunch she prepared the night before she felt an arm go around her shoulder, she looked to the side to find Young-Do smirking at her. She sighed and went back to opening her bento, Young-Do leaned forward still staring at her.

She picked up her chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken before holding it in front of Young-Do's mouth, he opened his mouth taking the chicken into his mouth and chewed. Lori just rolled her eyes and started eating, the others returned to see Young-Do sitting next to Lori. They pulled an extra chair over and began to eat while chatting with each other.

As lunch slowly came to an end, Lori could feel Young-Do's fingers play with her necklace that was attached to her engagement ring. She rolled her eyes knowing he wanted to show her off but before he could Jo Myung-So came over and started talking really loud and pointing towards his phone.

"Choi Young-Do! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged!? And too Kyung Lori of all people..." Myung-So said trailing off when he saw Young-Do with his arm around Lori's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Young-Do smirking while pulling Lori's necklace from under her shirt to show the ring.

"It..it's true?! Holy crap!" Myung said shocked, the others around them were shocked but some of the girls were jealous and envious. Young-Do took Lori's necklace of before slipping the ring from the silver chain and he took Lori's left hand before slipping the ring onto her ring figure and bringing her hand up to his lips to place a kiss on her hand.

"Alright, enough with being all macho and possessive. Class is going to start and before anyone ask yes he is my fiancée! Now don't ever ask again!" Lori said picking up her packed bento and making her way to her locker, Young-Do smirked again before following Lori throwing his arm around her shoulders.

The others followed closely behind to get to their lockers as well before the bell rang.

(After school)

As the group made their way to their lockers to drop stuff off, while some gathered some stuff for their after school activities. Lori pulled her bag from her locker and said farewell to the group till tomorrow since she had some stuff to do at home.

As Lori made her way towards the school parking lot she ran into Young-Do who was waiting on his motorcycle next to her car. She opened her car door and then leaned against it waiting for Young-Do to say something knowing he would.

"So...didn't know you and Rachel had that bad of a rivalry. She wouldn't stop talking about it to me. So what did happened to you two as kids?" Young-Do asked waiting for Lori to answer. Lori just sighed knowing she would have to explain sooner or later so might as well get it over with.

"Well the short version is when I was sent to study aboard as a child, Rachel and the boy she liked came over to vacation where I was staying for the summer. Rachel thinks I lured away the boy she liked to like me instead. So after that we were never really friends, every time we see each other there's tension in the air." Lori said closing her as she sighed once again.

Young-Do slowly and quietly got off his bike and stood right in front of Lori. She looked up and stared for a couple minutes waiting for Young-Do to do something.

"Father told me that there's to be a big celebration of our engagement at our hotel. So wear something nice and we will make Rachel even more jealous that you have something even better than some little boy." He said smirking at her, while she rolled her eyes and nodded understanding. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before going back to his bike, placing his helmet on and driving off.

Lori sighed before entering her car and driving off towards her home, she still had stuff to unpack before the weekend.

End Chapter 1


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

It was now Friday, one day till the engagement party that was to be held at Zeus Hotel. Everyone seemed to be excited about it and the girls were all wondering what Suh Lori would wear to the party.

"Arghh!? This is getting annoying!" Lori said slumping in her seat in class pouting while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Young-Do smirked knowing what was bothering her, her mother was trying to get her to pick what she had picked out for her for the party but she wasn't giving in since she had already decided what she was going to wear and even he didn't know what she was wearing.

"What's wrong Lori-unnie?" Eun-Sang asked turning in her seat to look at Lori who was still pouting, Lori glanced up and quickly got out of her seat running to Eun-Sang who blinked when she noticed Lori on her knees in front of her and who was holding her hands.

"Eun-Sang! Help me! My mom won't leave me alone! She thinks she has the perfect outfit for me to wear to the party tonight! I saw it and it was defiantly not my style!" Lori wailed crying her eyes out, all Eun-Sang could do was pat Lori's hands in sympathy. Bo-Na came over and patted Lori's back in sympathy too knowing what it was like when one's parents wanted them to wear a certain outfit for an important party.

"It's okay, I think your mom will understand when you come into the party with the outfit you choose. I definitely can't wait to see your dress!" Bo-Na said giggling, imagining the dress and how perfect it was going to be. Lori moaned seeing the look on Bo-Na's face, she quickly got up and hid behind Young-Do who just shook his head at her actions.

"Oppa! Save me! Bo-Na's got that weird smile going on and it's scary!" she whimpered clutching Young-Do's jacket, he rolled his eyes and stared ahead to the broad waiting for class to start. The door opened and the teacher walked in signaling class was starting. The class made their way to their seats and listened as the teacher started class.

As lunch time came around the groups was starving, when the bell rang they went to their lockers to away their stuff and then head to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

While the others went to wait in line to get their lunch, Lori sat down with Young-Do sitting next to her. She unwrapped the bento boxes and placed one in front of Young-Do with a drink and a dessert box, while she did the same for herself.

"Since you like to eat my bento's, I made your own exactly like mine" Lori said taking her chopsticks out and starting to eat. Young-Do looked down at his lunch and smiled also digging into his lunch.

The others all came back with their lunches and everyone was chatting about how the party was going to go tonight and who would be there, etc..

As the day went on Lori got more nervous about tonight's party, the group could tell from the way she was fidgeting with her fingers. By the end of the day Lori's eyes were dull and scared, Young-Do sighed knowing he would have to talk with her before they headed off to Zeus hotel so her parents wouldn't be worried when their daughter came to the room and was looking like she was now.

As the bell rang signaling end of school, Young-Do grabbed Lori's wrist and dragged her to her locker to put her stuff away throwing his stuff in their too and then heading towards the parking lot where they would go together in Lori's car.

Once they made it to the parking lot and to Lori's car Young-Do caged her against the car, Lori stared up at him blinking in surprise.

"Listen to me well, Lori. Everything is going to go fine so none of this staring into space stuff anymore, and if anyone says anything I'll be right there to beat the shit out of them alright?" he said staring at her, Lori blinked then smiled nodding in understand. She knew she was acting weird but she wasn't used to being in the spotlight, and knowing that there would be lots of media people there and many other rich people had her nerves on high alert.

"Thank you Young-Do, let's head to the hotel and get this damn thing over with" she said smiling up at him, he nodded smirking leaning down to kiss her forehead. After that he walked around to the passenger side and got in, she smiled and also got into the car driving away towards Zeus hotel for the party that was going to start in less than 3 hours.

_(1 hour till party)_

As the first guests started to arrive, upstairs in one of the suites Lori was getting the finishing touches of her makeup done. Once the ladies had finished she made her way behind the screen they had put up and put on her dress, once she was finished that she went and placed on her jewelry and shoes.

"Not bad" Lori said looking at herself in the mirror, smiling she walked over to the window overlooking the city. She didn't hear the door open to the room or the footsteps that were walking towards her, but she did hear the intake of breath when she turned around.

"Oh! Young-Do, I didn't hear you come in" Lori said smiling at Young-Do who still hadn't said anything, he was in shock at seeing her transformation.

"Is something wrong? You don't like it? I can always change into something else..." she said nibbling on her bottom lip, she gasped when she was pulled into a passionate kiss by Young-Do. When they pulled apart Young-Do was smirking down at her, she tilted her head to the side wondering what that was about.

"You look perfect, no need to change. You clean-up nice, not that you don't look good when you're not but wow" he said grinning from ear to ear, she just shook her head before looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I guess we should start heading down. The party is gonna start soon" she said smiling, Young-Do smiled taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm before walking to the door and opening it walking through it before Lori closed it behind them.

As they made their way to the elevator they met their parents (that means Esther Lee and Rachel Yoo as well) in the hallway, they both bowed to their parents while getting on the elevator. As they made their slow decent to the lobby, their parents told them they would have to wait outside the doors till they were called in. They just nodded and looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

As the elevator dinged to announce that they had arrived, everyone got off the elevator. Young-Do and Lori waited to the side of the doors to wait for their signal to go in. As the door closed behind the parents, Rachel turned towards them and smirked. Lori wanted to wipe that smirk off her face with her fist.

"I really can't believe I'm going to have someone like her a my sister-in-law!" she growled out annoyed, Young-Do just chuckled.

"Not much we can do about that, atleast she's not your sister" he said sighing.

"Yeah, that's true. If she was I'd give her ass kicking and send her off to boot camp for rich bratty kids" she said grinning with pleasure just thinking about it. Young-Do laughed knowing she would do it too. They straightened up as the door men slowly opened the door, Lori placed her arm once again in Young-Do's arm taking a deep breath before they both walked into the ball room.

As they walked in there was applause and whispers from both males and females, they both didn't pay attention to them. They made their way to the front of the room where both of their families were Lori saw Cha Eun-Sang, Kim Tan, Lee Bo-Na and Yoon Chan-Young, she smiled at them mouthing they would some see them after. They nodded and watched as both Lori and Young-Do take their place in the middle of the families.

Both families spoke of the couple and to the surprise of the couple announced a wedding date, both Young-Do and Lori turned towards each other in surprise. They looked at their parents like they had just grown another head, but they both knew they couldn't say anything in front of all these people. Time went by as the parents mingled and introduced they children to other "rich families", about an hour later the couple were able to see their friends. Once they reached them Lori latched onto both Eun-Sang and Bo-Na.

"Man, how do you people deal with stuff rich people all the time, no offence but if I have to meet one more family I'm going to strangle someone" she said groaning, Bo-Na and Eun-Sang just patted her back in sympathy. The others nodded agreeing with her, they all talked for awhile before they made their way to a table to eat. Everyone ordered what they wanted and chatted while they waited for the food to arrive.

"Wow, you too are getting married only 3 months after school ends! That's really quick!" Bo-Na said excited, Lori sighed knowing now that there was a wedding date and that Bo-Na knew it was going to be wedding dresses, flowers, etc..

20 minutes later the food arrived and while they ate they spoke of many different things, school, the wedding, their plans for next Friday. Lori suggested they come to her place and have a weekend full of fun and laughs, and her pool inside was now finished repaired so they could go swimming. She also said the Friday morning when everyone got to school they would put their stuff in her car and they would take that after school back to her place.

Everyone agreed, excited to have a little time to relax before mid terms started in 4 weeks time.

Once everyone had finished their meals, drinks were ordered to those who were allowed to drink and also dessert was ordered.

"So Lori, what happens if your parents and Young-Do's dad and Mrs. Lee tell you Rachel has to be in your wedding party?" Eun-Sang asked out of curiosity.

"Never going to bloody happen, I'm not having that brat of a soon to be in-law in my wedding party. If they think it's going to happen they are out of their minds. Im going to speak with them after and see who they think will be in the wedding party and I'll go from there" she said her eyes narrowed. Young-Do put his arm around her shoulder and managed to calm her down. As he was about to talk their parents showed up at their table.

"Darling! We had the most wonderful idea! We were thinking Rachel could be your maid of honor..." before Yuri (Lori's mom) could say anything else Lori quickly stood up and glared at her. Young-Do stood up as well knowing he would most likely have to intervene at some point.

"No! Not going to happen! I don't care if she's going to be my sister in-law soon. She is not going to be in my wedding party at all! Only Eun-Sang and Bo-Na are going to be in the wedding party! And I don't care what you have to say about it. Rachel and I don't have a good relationship and I'm not going to let her ruin my day! Maybe yes you'll be paying for it but there are some things I won't let you do!" she angrily said to her mother who was shocked at the outburst of her daughter.

"But darling..." Yuri trailed off when her husband placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay then, we will leave that up to you dear. We will allow that and all your wedding dresses and brides maid dresses up to you. I think we have our answer regarding that don't we?" he said turning towards Young-Do's father who nodded his head in understanding and also to Esther Lee who understood the situation.

Lori turned and plopped down in her chair once their parents walked away, she muttered under her breath about noisy mothers. Young-Do just shook his head and sat back down next to her and placed his arm back around her shoulders. 10 minutes later the dessert arrived and everyone dug in to the tasty treats.

3 hours later the party was winding down and both Young-Do and Lori were about ready to head to bed, as the others made their way to their respected cars while saying goodbye, Lori steered Young-Do to the elevator and down to the car garage. Once they made it to the basement Lori placed a blindfold on his eyes and steered him slowly to where she needed him.

"Okay, so I got you a present and you can take the blindfold off in 3.2.1!" she said taking his blindfold off and stepping back. Young-Do blinked to regain his sight and then his eyes went wide, there in front of him was The Muscle Cruiser Custom Yamaha Vmax. He couldn't believe it, his fiancé had got him a one of a kind motorcycle.

"How'd you get this? There aren't many made" he said turning to Lori who just smiled and looped her arm into his.

"Well I have connections and that's all you need to know" she said looking up at him, before she could blink again he had her face in between his hands and he was giving her a passionate kiss.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, about 6 months but I believe I have fallen in love with you" he said after he pulled away from their kiss, Lori smiled up at him.

"I believe I have also fallen in love with you and right now I am the most happiest girl in the world, even though sometimes you can be a pain in the butt with your attitude but I wouldn't change that for anything" she smiled giving him a small peck on the lips, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him so she was tight against his body.

"I am happy you feel the same way. I also got you couple gifts even though they might not live up to what you have gotten me. I had them sent up to your room when we were at the party, so let's head up there and you can open them" he said leading her to the elevator and heading up to her room.

As they opened the door to her room, she saw a huge box on her bed. She smiled as she took off her heels sighing in pleasure of feeling her feet free from the confides of her heels.

"Let me get change out of this dress and then we can open the gift together" she said smiling and making her way to her overnight bag to get her pj's out, then headed to the bathroom. Young-Do loosened his tie, took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned a couple buttons sighing finally able to breathe better. He took a seat on a chair that by the bed and waited for Lori to come back out.

Lori came out of the bathroom and headed to her bed where she sat beside the huge box, as she began to open it she felt Young-Do sit behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and took out the first gift it was a box a medium sized box, as she opened it she found 4 hats and four pieces of clothing (you'll find all her gifts in the website chapter) she smiled at the cute gifts he had bought, she rolled her eyes at the two dresses that were in there as well.

After she opened the other gifts she turned her body so she was facing Young-Do and smiled at while giving him a big hug, they stared in each other's arms till Lori started to yawn.

"I think it's time for both of us to get to bed, I'll come wake you up in the morning around 9 or 9:30. That way we can have at least 8 to 9 hours of sleep before we have breakfast with family, okay?" he said smiling at Lori who nodded and helped her place the gifts on the table before she escorted him to the door, he turned to her and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss before bidding her goodnight till later, she waved and shut the door.

Lori made sure the door was locked and after that she went to face her face and brush her teeth before heading to bed where she turned off the lights and quickly went to sleep, dreaming of many different things and having sweet dreams of Young-Do and their relationship. She couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.

End chapter 2!

Man that was a long chapter to write! Hope you like it!

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 2 websites

During the course of the fanfic, I will be putting in websites for certain outfits she's wearing that way everyone has an idea of what she's wearing.

_**Here is Suh Lori's Uniform for chapter 2:**_

_**Uniform**_: /i/jrPete

_**Hair Style**_: pin/101471797827255015/

_**Shoes**_:

_**Socks**_: style-and-gear/these-cat-tights-are-super-purrrty/

_**Nails**_: . (it's the first one)

_**Earrings:**_ listing/124942029/turquoisegreen-and-gold-feather-ear-cuff?ref=market

_**Ring:**_

/blue-sapphire-engagement-rings/diamond-blue-sapphire-engagement-rings/

_**Bag**_: en/store/auc-saladabowl/item/mcm-mmk3ave34-vb/

_**Wallet:**_ fourever_funky_hello_kitty_camera/thing?id=61393329

_**Case for phone**_: .

_**Phone:**_ .

_**Ipod**_: apple-ipod-touch-4th-and-5th-gen-vs-samsung-galaxy-player-3-6/ipod-touch-g4-800x600/

_**Ipod case**_: /details/iPod-Touch-4-3D-Animal-Silicone-Case-Cute-Flying-Honey-Bee-Shaped-Purple-T4-111K/

_**Headphones**_: en/store/pedalmania/item/beats-wireless-blk/

_**Purse**_: /products/bodhi-peggy-satchel-electric-blue

_**Bento lunch x2**_: photos/24506652 N00/204914804/

_**Dessert after bento box**_: pin/3448137187824941/

_**Lori's drink:**_ shopnow/shopnow_ ?p=075545006138

_**Young-Do's drink: **_ shopnow/shopnow_ ?product_id=769828221591__

_**Glasses:**_ designer%20glasses/tiffany%20%26%20co/tiffany%20%26%20co%20tf%202044b/tiffany%20%26%20co%20tf2044b%208001%20black/

_**Tattoo 1**_: cherry-blossom-tattoo-design-on-shoulder/

_**Tattoo 2**_: pin/290622982175614048/

_**Tattoo 3**_: heart-tattoos-on-ankle-for-women/

_**Car:**_ 2012/09/07/blue-lamborghini-gallardo-on-hre-p43sc-wheels/

_**Engagement Party outfit (Lori will be wearing eye contacts for the engagement party)**_

_**Formal dress**_: store/product/One-shoulder-2012-Party-Dress-Blue-taffeta-Black-Tulle-Stylish-Inner-short-out-long-Fb337/16666_

_**Shoes**_: . ?

_**Clutch**_: .

_**Necklace:**_ . _jewelry_watches_diamond_choker/thing?id=38314133

_**Earrings:**_ listing/93763593/swarovski-crystal-and-sterling-silver?ref=br_feed_50&br_feed_tlp=jewelry (left side only)

_**Nails**_: .au/2013/04/15/top-5-pinterest-pins-this-week-23/

_**Hair**_: celebrities/carrie-underwood/photo-carrie-underwoods-long-blonde-wavy-romantic-hairstyle-pid21651

_**Ring**_: /blue-sapphire-engagement-rings/diamond-blue-sapphire-engagement-rings/

_**Phone with phone case**_:

_**Makeup**_: beautiful-blue-eye-make-up/

_**Lori's 1st drink:**_ wiki/Woo_Woo

_**Young-Do's 1st drink**_: ?evt19=1

_**Cha Eun-Sang's dress**_: p/Royal-Blue-Sheath-High-Low-Chiffon-Ruched-Sweetheart-Evening-Dress_1610/

_**Cha Eun-Sang's shoes**_: .

_**Lee Bo-Na's Dress:**_ store/product/long-back-short-front-sexy-evening-dresses-2013-with-black-lace-appliques/738680_

_**Lee Bo-Na's shoes:**_ pinterest_search_results_for_gold/thing?id=63417063

_**Rachel Yoo's Dress: **_ .

_**Rachel Yoo's Shoes: **_ product/244067/metallic-silver-strappy-high-heel-pumps

_**Esther Lee's Dress: **_ itm/Sexy-Women-Lace-Short-Sleeve-Slim-Fashion-Bodycon-Party-Cocktail-Evening-Dress-/291118249876?pt=US_CSA_WC_Dresses&var=&hash=item43c7fff794

_**Esther Lee's Shoes: **_ .

_**Lori's Mom's Dress: **_ d/fashion/1/0/z/m/3/_

_**Lori's Mom's Shoes: **_ images/shoes/outside_view/large/ZJS1422_OUT_

_**A couple of the dishes for the main course**_

_**Soups**_

wiki/Galbitang

wiki/Maeuntang

wiki/Kimchi_jjigae

wiki/Budae_jjigae

_**Noodle dishes**_

wiki/Jjolmyeon

wiki/Kalguksu

wiki/Japchae

wiki/Makguksu

_**Meat dishes**_

wiki/Dak_galbi

wiki/Gobchang

wiki/Samgyeopsal

wiki/Bulgogi

_**Rice: White or Whole wheat**_

_**Side dishes**_

wiki/Kimbap

wiki/Kimchi

/2013/06/16/simply-seasoned-korean-spinach-salad-sigeumchi-namul-version-1/

/2013/01/24/stir-fried-shishito-pepper-and-dried-anchovy-kkwarigochu-myulchi-bokkeum/

/2007/01/10/seasoned-green-bean-sprouts-sukju-namul-muchim-in-korean/

/2006/12/21/tofu-kimchi-dubu-kimchi-in-korean/

/2006/11/07/vegetables-wraped-with-pickled-radish-mussammari-in-korean/

/2006/09/30/egg-omelet-gyeranmari-in-korean/

_**Drinks non-alcoholic**_

wiki/Sujeonggwa

_**Any kind of soda's are available**_

_**Drinks alcoholic**_

wiki/Makgeolli

wiki/Soju

wiki/Oriental_Brewery

_**Wine's and Champagne's are available**_

_**A couple of the dessert on the menu**_

.

wiki/File:Honey_of_Korea_traditional_

.

image/collection-of-korean-traditional-cakes-image-4220635

pin/51369251973189349/

.

vancouver-catering-menus/desserts-canapes/ (all three desserts on this site are on the menu)

pin/251/

/2014/01/16/just-desserts/

.

.

/dessert-recipe-verbena-peaches-with-muscat-wine-syrup

catalog/product/gallery/id/240/image/517/

_**Lori's engagement present to Young-Do **_

_(Lori's gift to Young-Do is around 50,000 dollars or 941,340 Won_

?a=Yamaha+Motor&id=92529

_**Young-Do's engagement presents to Lori**_

_(Lets just say the jewelry that Young-Do bought is custom made)_

.

(he also got her a bunch of clothes)

.

. (not the shoes)

.

. ?storeid=9531&ffref=lp_3_

. ?storeid=9377&ffref=lp_125_

. ?storeid=9377&ffref=lp_125_

.

.

.

.

.

and many more...

**Lori's pj's**: hello_kitty_shimmer_shine_black/thing?id=38598210 (she wore a sports bra underneath)


End file.
